Meepo
|} Meepo (Geomancer) - to bohater Mrocznych (Dire), którego głównym atrybutem jest zręczność. Jest to postać wręcz. W przeciwieństwie do każdego innego bohatera w grze Dota 2, Meepo ma 35% podstawowej odporności na magię zamiast 25%. __TOC__ Biografia postaci "Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, to w życiu liczy się to kogo znasz oraz co umiesz znaleźć. Gdy dorastasz w ruinach Cienia Szczelin, nawet znalezienie jedzenia może być ciężkie. Dlatego musisz iść na łatwiznę, musisz kombinować, musisz znać swe mocne strony. Niektóre z mieszkających tam bestii mogą z łatwością cię zabić, więc musisz posiadać parę sposobów, by łapać słabsze oraz unikać silniejszych. Z drugiej strony, ruiny mają historię, a niektórzy bardzo sobie ją cenią. Kiedyś był tam pałac, gdzie przeprowadzali wszystkie te mroczne rytuały. Były to straszne sprawy. Jeżeli przeżyłeś ceremonię, roztrzaskiwali kryształ oraz dzielili twą duszę na kawałki. Mieli za to sztukę świetną! Posągi oraz inne takie. Posłuchaj: czasami wpadniesz na te stare rzeźby. Weź ich ile udźwigniesz oraz sprzedaj je w mieście, za pieniądze kupisz jedzenia na kilka tygodni. Jeśli szczęście jest po twojej stronie, może nawet znajdziesz kryształ Cienia Szczelin. Niech ktoś ci go wyceni, a ty zacznij pytać ludzi. Zawsze znajdzie się jakiś szalony głupiec szukający takich rzeczy. A jeżeli wszystko zawiedzie, sprzedaj go magusowi, gdy kolejnym razem odwiedzi miasteczko. Uwielbiają takie sprawy. No, ale uważaj jak się obchodzisz z tymi kryształami. Nie chcesz, żeby jeden na tobie wybuchł. To boli, serio." Umiejętności Earthbind= left|140pxRzuca sieci na cele w danym obszarze, unieruchamiając je, jednakże wciąż umożliwiając atakowanie oraz używanie umiejętności. Przerywa inkantacje oraz uniemożliwia blinkowanie i stawanie się niewidzialnym. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt CZAS TRWANIA: 2 PROMIEŃ: 220 ZASIĘG: 500/750/1000/1250 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20/16/12/8 MANA: 100 Złapanie kolacji w ruinach Cienia Szczelin może być sporym wyzwaniem. |-| Poof= left|140pxPoprzez przywołanie mistycznych energii ziemi Meepo posiada zdolność teleportowania się do innego Meepo po inkantacji, która trwa 1,5 sekundy. Meepo zadaje obrażenia w miejscach rozpoczęcia oraz zakończenia inkantacji. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka, Wskazany punkt DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników OBRAŻENIA: 80/100/120/140 PROMIEŃ: 375 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 12/10/8/6 MANA: 80 Czasem stłuczenie jednego z kryształów Cienia Szczelin może być sztuczką pozwalającą ci wydostać się z potrzasku. Albo temu drugiemu tobie. |-| Geostrike= left|150pxMeepo zaklina w swej broni esencję ziemi, zadając obrażenia co sekundę oraz spowalniając atakowanych przeciwników. Wielokrotne użycie tej umiejętności kumuluje jej efekt. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna OBRAŻENIA: 8/16/24/32 SPOWOLNIENIE: 5%/10%/15%/20% Lekki plecak i posiadanie kilku uniwersalnych narzędzi to najlepszy sposób, żeby przetrwać. |-| Divided We Stand= left|150pxMeepo przyzywa niedoskonałego, pół-autonomicznego klona samego siebie, która może zyskiwać złoto oraz doświadczenie tak jak on i dzieli z nim doświadczenie oraz umiejętności. Klony mogą jednak posiadać jedynie buty, które nosi Meepo. Sklonowani Meepo zyskują także 30% dodatkowych atrybutów, które ma pierwotny Meepo. Śmierć dowolnego z klonów oznacza także śmierć pozostałych oraz pierwotnego Meepo. Ta umiejętność jest ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna LICZBA MEEPO'ÓW: 1/2/3 REDUKCJA CZASU ODRODZENIA: 10/20/30% Czy my się znamy? |-| Ekwipunek Ciekawostki *Każdy kolejny wykonany Meepo ma wyższy ton w głosie. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie carry Kategoria:Postacie disabler Kategoria:Postacie initiator Kategoria:Postacie na zręczność Kategoria:Postacie wręcz Kategoria:Postacie mrocznych